


Dim Lights

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), In the Heights - Miranda, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, in the heights korean ver.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Di Washington Heights, Chen, imigran non-Dominikan, dan Luna, putri pemilik perusahaan taksi Rosario yang ayahnya begitu kaku soal pemilihan calon menantu, dipertemukan oleh takdir, tetapi masa depan mereka memaksa tangan yang bertaut untuk saling melepaskan.[Cerita berdasarkan musikal 'In The Heights' karya Lin-Manuel Miranda yang dibintangi Chen dan Luna dengan sedikit perubahan.





	1. In The Heights

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] ‘In The Heights’ adalah drama musikal yang ditulis oleh Lin-Manuel Miranda. Plot dalam fiksi ini sebagian besar sama dengan yang aslinya, hanya ditulis ulang dalam bentuk paragraf. Karakter Chen dan Luna mengacu pada tokoh Benny dan Nina. Tidak diambil keuntungan komersial dari fiksi ini, just for fun.

Washington Heights nama pemukiman di utara Manhattan ini, satu dari sekian banyak kawasan di Amerika Serikat yang menjadi domisili imigran. Kebanyakan warga Heights datang dari seberang laut, tepatnya Republik Dominika, untuk menjajal peruntungan di negeri orang lantaran bosan jadi petani di tanah sendiri. Bahasa Spanyol keinggris-inggrisan atau bahasa Inggris kespanyol-spanyolan sudah biasa masuk-keluar telinga orang-orang di sana bagaikan udara masuk-keluar paru-paru. Keramahan senantiasa terselip di setiap percakapan kendati tak semua penduduk Heights cukup makmur untuk tetap bergembira.

Tak heran Chen, salah satu dari beberapa gelintir manusia non-Dominikan yang tinggal di Heights, betah bertahan di sana. Apalagi yang lebih asyik ketimbang mencuri kesempatan pagi-pagi untuk menjahili si pemilik toko kelontong (ups, ralat, di Heights bukan toko kelontong yang ada, melainkan _bodega_ ), kawan baiknya yang seorang Dominikan asli, Usnavi? Chen akui Usnavi sangat mengagumkan, membuka usaha sendiri di usia demikian muda (sekecil apapun usaha itu), sementara dirinya masih terjebak di perusahaan transportasi kecil Rosario, duduk di belakang radio, mengarahkan taksi-taksi milik bosnya yang melaju di jalanan Manhattan.

“ _Yo_ , _man_ , jangan diam saja, ayo hampiri dia!”

Buk! Telapak Chen mendarat di bokong kawannya begitu Vanessa, gadis cantik bersurai ikal yang bekerja di salon samping _bodega_ , lewat di hadapan mereka, sibuk membicarakan kredit dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

“Hei!” Tak siap menghadapi serangan ini, Usnavi terdorong maju, dekat sekali dengan Vanessa. Usnavi menoleh ke belakang, mulutnya miring-miring seperti mengumpati Chen, tetapi si jelita Vanessa kadung menatapnya bingung, menduga-duga apa motif pria muda bertopi pet tua itu mendatanginya. Chen mati-matian menahan kikikan dengan menjejalkan roti yang baru dibelinya ke mulut (sekalian sarapan), sementara Sonny, adik kecil Usnavi yang ikut menjaga _bodega_ , sudah bergulung-gulung kesenangan menyaksikan kakak-merangkap-atasannya gugup di depan seorang wanita.

“Cinta anak muda.” Sonny menggeleng-geleng bak orang tua yang sudah paham asam-manis hidup—konyol. Spontan Chen berkomentar setelah menelan rotinya. “Usnavi _lebih tua_ darimu, Bocah, jangan kurang ajar! Kau sendiri memangnya sudah pernah merasakan cinta?”

Sonny _nyengir_ jahil.

“Pernah, tetapi tidak ‘sedang’. Yang jelas, pria berdasi di depanku ini _pernah_ _dan sedang_ ,” –mengacu pada Chen yang sekarang salah tingkah—“Kudengar Luna akan pulang hari ini.”

Alis Sonny naik-turun. Chen melempar plastik roti kosong yang sudah diremat membentuk bola ke wajah si kribo itu. “Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Terima kasih rotinya, um... _gracias_!” ucapnya, melontarkan ‘terima kasih’ dalam bahasa Spanyol yang terdengar lucu. Dari kejauhan, terdengar Sonny bersiul sebagai balasan, lalu meneriakkan satu kalimat yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Chen, satu kalimat yang dijadikan penyemangat oleh seluruh penduduk Heights saat memulai hari.

“ _Pacienca y fe!_ ”

Hah. Chen tahu apa maksud Sonny. ‘Kesabaran dan rasa percaya’, dua hal ini memang perlu untuk membawa hubungan persahabatannya dengan _gadis itu_ ke jenjang lebih serius. Ya, gadis itu Luna Rosario, putri bosnya, terkenal sebagai ‘dia yang berhasil keluar’—dari takdir buruk mayoritas warga Heights yang berpendidikan rendah. Luna mahasiswi di Universitas Stanford, cerdas, cantik, pekerja keras, sedangkan Chen terpaksa membuang kesempatannya kuliah agar bisa mulai menghidupi diri sendiri. Plus, Kevin Rosario, ayah Luna, hanya menerima seorang Latino sebagai menantu.

Perenungan ini memang sedikit memuramkan Chen, tetapi begitu ia sampai di depan kantor dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela samping pintu masuk, optimismenya kembali.

“Luna akan pulang hari ini.... _Well_ , itu artinya aku harus tampil sangat tampan.”

Chen mengencangkan simpul Windsor di dasinya sebelum melangkah masuk kantor.


	2. Breath

Sekitar tengah hari, seorang gadis yang menyandang ransel berukuran sedang menyusuri jalanan Heights menuju perusahaan taksi Rosario. Pandangnya lebih sering terarah ke bawah, menengadah sewaktu-waktu jika ada yang menyapa—dan itu lumayan kerap terjadi sepanjang perjalanannya. Oh, memangnya siapa yang tak kenal Luna? Sejak masuk Stanford, ia bukan hanya jadi kebanggaan Keluarga Rosario, tetapi juga seluruh Heights. Mengenyam bangku perkuliahan merupakan mimpi indah yang bagi warga Heights sangat susah digapai, bahkan untuk ayah-ibu Luna sendiri, namun mereka berdua rela berkorban banyak demi dia, sama halnya dengan dukungan seluruh Heights untuk studinya. Tak pernah Luna mengecewakan mereka...

...hingga saat ini.

Luna menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali bersama ketakutan dan kesedihannya.

Apakah hidup ini memang tidak adil atau ia saja yang terlalu bodoh?

“Harusnya dari dulu, aku tinggal di rumah saja....”

...karena dengan tinggal di rumah, ia tak perlu menanggung beban begini berat, meskipun itu berarti ia memiliki peluang nol untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Tentu saja Luna belajar di kampusnya sana. Tak henti-henti. Pagi-siang-sore-malam, sebagaimana biasanya ia dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas, seperti waktu dia berjuang memperoleh beasiswa masuk Stanford dulu. Ia menapaki tangga-tangga prestasi, menabung dolar demi dolar agar bisa kuliah tanpa terlalu menyusahkan orang tuanya, dan ketika ia akhirnya tiba pada tahap itu, takdir tidak menghendakinya maju. Nilainya jeblok akibat kerja sambilan yang terlalu banyak diambil selama kuliah; buku-buku mesti dibayar dan beasiswa hanya menutup sebagiannya. Cih, buku-buku mahal itu, yang pada akhirnya tak sempat dibaca Luna akibat kelelahan bekerja.

Dekan memanggilnya pada suatu sore dan mengatakan pembiayaannya harus dihentikan.

“Bagaimana aku harus bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu?”

Ini harusnya tidak menjadi pertanyaan, mengingat ia sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan ia sampaikan pada orang tuanya selama di pesawat... tidak, malah dari dua bulan lalu. Ketika beasiswanya mulai dihentikan, ia tinggal di kamar temannya untuk memikirkan hal ini. Diam dan merenung. Membiarkan jiwa digerogoti putus asa.

Dan, ia mengatakan pada ibunya setiap menelepon untuk tidak khawatir sebab ia masih mengerjakan setumpuk tugas.

Omong-kosong.

Luna tidak meminta ayahnya buat mengirim uang, takut ayahnya akan memecat pegawai lagi. Kemungkinan terburuk tentang kiriman uang tambahan itu adalah Chen yang kehilangan pekerjaan—dan Luna amat menghindari risiko itu.

Setibanya di depan pintu kantor Rosario, Luna menghias wajahnya dengan senyum palsu, menarik napas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dan membuka pintu.


	3. Chen's Dispatch

“ _Atencion **[1]**_ , _yo_ , perhatian!”

Hari ini merupakan hari yang amat baik... setidaknya untuk Chen melatih bahasa Spanyolnya di radio. Bos Kevin yang galaknya minta ampun sempat ingin menggeser Chen lantaran ia hampir selalu menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat mengarahkan taksi-taksi Rosario, padahal taksi-taksi itu dikemudikan oleh orang-orang Heights yang, pastinya, merupakan Dominikan. Bahasa Spanyol mengakrabi lidah mereka lama sebelum bahasa Inggris singgah; mereka memang lumayan mengerti bahasa Inggris, tetapi di mana-mana, komunikasi akan jauh lebih efektif menggunakan bahasa ibu, terlebih urusan lalu-lintas merupakan masalah sensitif. Belok kanan atau kiri, kecelakaan, jalur ilegal, jalan ditutup, semua info harus disampaikan dengan tepat. Nah, bukan Chen namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Bahasa Spanyol bukan cuma modal kerja, melainkan juga modal melamar Luna kelak, maka untuk menunjukkan dedikasinya di bidang ini, Chen berguru bahasa ke beberapa pengemudi Rosario... dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

“Ada kemacetan di sisi barat, jadi ambil jalur Riverside Drive dan kalian bisa meluncur. Manny Ramirez datang ke kota akhir pekan, maka belok ke rute 87 untuk amannya. Di persimpangan 10th Ave dan Jacob Javitz Convention Center ada kecelakaan lalu-lintas, hati-hati, dan perhatikan juga 192nd Ave, baru saja terjadi tabrakan bus!”

Begitu asyiknya Chen berkutat dengan berita lalu-lintas dan mikrofonnya hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang masuk ke kantor dan menghampiri mejanya.

“Halo, Chen.”

“Whoa! Kawan-kawan, tunggu sebentar!” –Sapaan lembut Luna ditanggapi girang oleh Chen, yang mana Luna tidak terlalu keberatan karena sudah lama ia tidak menyaksikan reaksi seeksplosif itu atas kepulangannya— “Hai, Luna, kamu pulang hari ini?”

“Mm-hm,” Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengangguk, “Apa kau melihat Ayah dan Ibu?”

“Oh, Bos Kevin dan Nyonya Camila sedang...”

... _mencari pinjaman darurat untuk menjaga perusahaan tetap beroperasi._

Tidak, mana mungkin Chen mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat depresi begitu? Melaporkan dampak iklim bisnis yang sedang buruk pada gadis yang baru kembali dari perantauan? Gila saja. Beruntung, dirinya cukup cerdik untuk segera menemukan kalimat jawaban cadangan.

“...mengerjakan suatu urusan yang tidak repot-repot mereka beritahukan kepadaku,” Chen mengangkat bahu, “Oh ya, kedatanganmu harus dikabarkan dulu pada para tukang _ngebut_ , Luna! Kemarilah!”

“Di-dikabarkan bagaimana?” Tertawa malu, Luna melangkah ke dekat mikrofon tepat saat Chen membuat pengumuman lantang.

“ _Yo_ , _amigos **[2]**_ , kita punya tamu istimewa di radio siang ini. Langsung dari Barat, si cantik idola _barrio **[3]**_ , sambutlah Luna Rosario!” –Chen tersenyum cerah, meronakan pipi putri Bos Kevin yang tertular senyumnya— “Semuanya katakan halo!”

Luna menerima mikrofon dari Chen. “Hai, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!” sapa si gadis singkat dan riang pada orang-orangnya, lalu menyerahkan mikrofon kembali pada yang berwenang, “Ih, apa-apaan, _sih_. Aku _‘kan_ tidak siap, Chen!”

“Hehe. Habis aku senang sekali. Sudah lama tidak ketemu kamu. Kupikir para pengemudi pasti juga senang mendengar suaramu,” ujar Chen ringan, “Dulu kau sering duduk di sini, membantu ayahmu, tetapi sekarang kau terlalu sibuk belajar. Bagaimana kampus, seru, tidak?”

“Mm... i-iya, baik. Biasa, tugas menumpuk... Aku bisa menanganinya, kok.”

Tapi, raut Luna tidak sepenuhnya mencerminkan kata-katanya. Chen hendak menggali ada apa di balik mendung yang menaungi wajah si gadis, sayangnya Luna kemudian mohon izin untuk keluar sebentar, mengarang alasan untuk ‘pergi ke tempat Usnavi’, padahal sebenarnya, gadis itu ingin pergi ke tempat lain yang cukup sepi buat merenungi apapun yang menyedihkannya. Meski bukan ahlinya melenyapkan lara seorang gadis, Chen tahu bukan itu yang terbaik bagi Luna ketika sedang rapuh; persahabatannya sejak kecil dengan Luna memahamkannya akan hal tersebut.

“Luna, terik matahari tak main-main di luar sana, nanti kau kepanasan. Tunggu saja Bos Kevin dan Nyonya Camila di sini.”

Benar Luna sangat ingin sendiri sebelum bertemu orang tuanya, tetapi kalimat Chen bagai magnet yang menahannya di kantor. Barangkali kekuatan penarik tersebut termuat dalam kelembutan suara Chen? Atau perhatian yang Chen tunjukkan? Atau justru dalam sikap Chen yang tidak ingin mengusik Luna dengan pertanyaan tak tepat situasi macam ‘mengapa kamu murung’?

Atau semata karena pria muda ini adalah _Chen_?

Oh, ya Tuhan, wajah Luna tahu-tahu memanas sampai telinga. Bukan, bukan, Chen cuma sahabat karibnya yang hobi mengacau saat kecil, pria muda energik yang perlu ditenangkan dengan dipekerjakan di Rosario. Tidak lebih. Tidak lebih.

***

“ _Roger._ Ya, di mana kau... uh, _donde estas **[4]**_?” Usai menukar Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan Bahasa Spanyol, Chen membalik peta rute di mejanya, berusaha membebaskan seorang pengemudi taksi dari kemacetan, “Jangan terlalu cepat, kau tahu aku masih mempelajari bahasamu... _Uno momento **[5]**_!”

Luna tak sanggup menahan gelak saat Chen ‘disemprot’ dari radio oleh salah satu pengemudi ayahnya. Pria muda berahang tegas di belakang meja memicing kesal ke radio, lalu menyembur balik, “ _Yo, cabron,_ aku sedang berusaha di sini!”

“Astaga, Chen. Kau... bilang apa barusan?” Dengan kepalan tangan, Luna menghapus bulir bening di sudut matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa, “Siapa yang... hahaha... mengajarimu mengumpat dalam bahasa Spanyol?”  

“Ya mereka-mereka ini lah,” tunjuk Chen jengkel ke radio, merujuk pada pengemudi-pengemudi Rosario, sembari berdecak, “Mereka bicaranya cepat benar, sialan.”

“Dasar, berikan padaku,” Luna kemudian meminta si pengemudi untuk memberitahu posisinya sekarang, “Aha, _dime **[6]**,_ ” –Hening sejenak; Luna menyimak penjelasan si pengemudi, sementara Chen menelusuri wajah ceria si gadis dengan pandangannya—“Dia menuju ke Cloisters, tapi terjebak lalu-lintas padat di Hudson.”

“Kalau begitu, dia bisa keluar dari rute 14, lalu ikuti rambu yang mengarah ke Fort Tryon.” Chen memberi arahan dan alis Luna terangkat tak setuju. “Langsung saja _u-turn_ dari rute 15, _‘kan_ lebih cepat.”

“Larangan berbelok di sana baru saja diberlakukan, Luna.”

Merasa idenya tertolak, Luna cemberut, lantas bicara pada si pengemudi, “ _Salida quince, hagas una media vuelta, sigue derecho **[7]**_.”

Giliran Chen yang terkekeh begitu menangkap arti dari serangkaian kata Spanyol sederhana Luna. Gadis ini iseng juga, ternyata.

“Kamu tetap menyuruhnya pergi ke rute 15 dan berbelok, _‘kan_?”

Luna meleletkan lidah. “Semoga dia tidak dikejar polisi, _deh_. Berterimakasihlah, aku tadi barusan membalaskan perlakuan menyebalkannya padamu, lho.”

“Iya, iya, terima kasih banyak, _Senorita **[8]**_.” Chen tersenyum tulus, menghias ‘ _senorita’_ -nya dengan nada menggoda, dan Luna buru-buru memalingkan mukanya yang memerah lagi.

“Tolong fokus pada radionya, Chen.”

Ups. Ada yang tertangkap basah tengah merayu putri atasan, _nih_. Gelagapan, Chen memberi hormat pada bosnya yang baru saja kembali dari bank bersama sang istri, ujung telapak kanannya menempel di pelipis. “Siap, Pak!” ujarnya lantang sebelum kembali bekerja. Berlawanan dengan Chen yang kebingungan, Luna tampak gembira—pada awalnya, tetapi perubahan rautnya yang amat tipis tidak luput dari penglihatan Chen.

Usai melepas kangen dan berbasa-basi sejenak, setengah berbisik Luna mohon izin untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Berpura-pura tak peduli tidak membuat Chen diperbolehkan tinggal di ruangan: Kevin ‘mengusirnya’, meyakinkan Chen ia bisa mengambil alih kerja di radio selama Chen tidak ada.

Chen mengerti dan undur diri. Sejenak ia mencuri pandang ke arah Luna, tatapan mereka tak sengaja bertemu lagi, dan Chen mencoba menyisipkan sedikit cahaya harapan ke dalam gadis itu yang tampaknya sedang didera masalah berat.

_Semoga semua berjalan lancar buatmu, Luna._

* * *

 

footnote:

[1] _atencion_ : (Spanyol) perhatian

[2] amigos: (Spanyol) teman-teman

[3] barrio: (Spanyol) lingkungan (merujuk pada Washington Heights)

[4] donde estas: (Spanyol) kau di mana?

[5] uno momento: (Spanyol) sebentar

[6] dime: (Spanyol) beritahu aku

[7] Salida quince, hagas una media vuelta, sigue derecho: (Spanyol) keluar dari jalur 15, lakukan _u-turn_ , dan lurus saja

[8] senorita: (Spanyol) nona/nyonya


	4. When You're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ketika kau berada di rumah, segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.”

Claudia adalah sosok _abuela_ —nenek—bagi para Dominikan di lingkungannya, tidak terkecuali Luna. Pada pribadi sederhana wanita tua itu, Luna jumpai tempat tenang untuk mengeluhkan apa yang tidak bisa dikeluhkan pada ayah-ibunya di saat-saat susah. Setiap pulang dari Stanford, Luna pasti menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sang ‘nenek’ untuk bertukar cerita; ia akan membicarakan kehidupan kampus dan Claudia berkisah tentang tanah airnya dulu, Kuba. Sore itu, sayangnya, ketukan Luna pada pintu rumah Claudia tidak berjawab, padahal Luna sedang ingin membagi perasaannya. _Apa_ Abuela _sedang pergi?_ , batin si gadis setelah ketukan ketiga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya samar sebelum memutuskan duduk di tangga menuju pintu Claudia, sikunya bertumpu pada lutut, telapaknya menyangga dagu.

Kembali Luna merenungkan pembicaraan yang alot mengenai beasiswanya.

_“Kalau memang kamu tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar, mengapa tidak memberitahu kami?”_

_“Tidak bisa, Bu. Kalian sudah memecat dua supir gara-gara aku, tak mungkin aku melakukannya lagi .... Lebih baik aku bekerja sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan itu ....”_

_“Ayah tidak percaya ini. Banyaknya dolar yang kaubutuhkan tak jadi soal buat kami, tetapi masalahnya, kau sudah berbohong selama ini, Luna. Mengatakan pada ibumu kau mengerjakan tugas di kampus, sementara kau sebenarnya mengerjakan hal lain.”_

_“Ma-maafkan aku .... Aku benar-benar bingung ....”_

_“Tidak, tidak usah minta maaf pada kami. Kau akan kembali ke Stanford bagaimana pun caranya.”_

‘Bagaimana pun caranya’. Kalau sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan keyakinan penuh begitu, Kevin Rosario jelas tak terhentikan. Memikirkan apa yang mungkin pria itu lakukan untuk mengirim Luna balik ke Stanford menakutkan si gadis. Berapa pegawai lagi yang akan kehilangan mata pencaharian semata-mata karena putri bos mereka harus kuliah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata, memecat pegawai saja tidak cukup untuk melunasi biaya pendidikannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chen andai pemuda itu termasuk di antara sekian banyak yang harus berkorban buatnya?

Luna mendesah panjang, wajahnya tertelungkup di atas lutut. Ia merasa bagai gadis manja yang gampang memperoleh segalanya—Kevin dan Camila memang tidak pernah membiarkannya menderita—sementara menjatuhkan banyak orang dalam prosesnya. Bukan peran itu yang ingin Luna mainkan dalam hidup Chen yang sudah sulit, tetapi barangkali takdir tidak mengizinkan Luna menjadi orang yang meringankan beban Chen.

Bahkan bisa jadi, Tuhan tidak menghendaki Luna menginjakkan kaki dalam dunia Chen sama sekali.

“Luna? Mencari _Abuela_?”

Terkejut, yang dipanggil menengadah seketika dan mendapati sepasang mata yang binarnya tidak pernah tergerus beban kerja, kelopaknya membentuk lengkung menyerupai bulan sabit mengiringi senyum yang tersungging. Pemuda yang menghampiri Luna itu sudah meloloskan kancing teratas kemeja kerjanya dari lubang, simpul Windsor rapi pada dasinya pun dilonggarkan selepas dari kantor Rosario, tampak lebih santai seperti seharusnya _dia_.

“Hai, Chen. Dasimu tidak terpasang benar, nanti kulaporkan pada Ayah, _lho_ ,” gurau Luna dan Chen tertawa kecil. “Ya, aku sedang menunggu _Abuela_ , tetapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak di rumah.”

“Tadi pagi, kalau tidak salah, Usnavi bilang ia akan mengantar _Abuela_ ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan dua mingguan. _Abuela_ lebih sering mengeluh sakit belakangan.”

“O, itu buruk sekali. Kasihan _Abuela_.... Aku tak tahu kondisi kesehatannya semakin menurun.” Luna tertunduk, suaranya melirih saat ia bangkit dan membersihkan _jeans-_ nya dari debu. “Kalau begitu, se-sebaiknya aku pulang dan membiarkannya istirahat ....”

Chen tidak serta-merta menanggapi. Benar Claudia butuh rehat agar bisa pulih, tetapi gadis manis yang murung di hadapannya juga butuh tempat menumpahkan keluh-kesah. Tidak ada penduduk Heights yang cukup bijaksana untuk memberikan saran pada anak-anak muda bermasalah selain Claudia ...

... tetapi hei, jika sebatas menghibur hati yang terluka dengan bersenang-senang sejenak, Chen rasa ia cukup ahli melakukannya. Pegawai muda Rosario itu merendahkan tubuh, tangannya diletakkan di lutut, semata agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah cantik yang perlahan kehilangan sinar itu. Jantung Luna seakan melompat mendapati senyum iseng Chen yang mirip kucing, beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya, membuatnya memekik tertahan dengan pipi berubah menyerupai tomat baru direbus. 

“C-Chen, k-kau _ngapain_ , _sih_?!” gagap Luna seraya menarik diri. “B-bikin kaget saja!”

“Luna,” Chen menegakkan badan kembali, “daripada kau kebingungan karena tidak ketemu _Abuela_ , mau ikut denganku mendinginkan badan?”

“Eh? ‘Mendinginkan’...?”

“Benar.” Chen mengarahkan jempolnya ke sesuatu di seberang jalan. “Ayo, kita buka keran pemadam.”

Spontan Luna tersedak, lama-lama terkikik, lalu tergelak tanpa tertahan. Astaga, bermacam-macam kesusahan yang menderanya belakangan membuatnya lupa akan kenangan-kenangan seru zaman SMA dulu, yang biasanya akan ia putar ulang setiap pulang ke Heights. Untung saja, Chen memancing ingatannya menggunakan ajakan barusan sehingga untuk sementara, dunia Luna jadi berwarna lagi. Begitu pula dengan dunia Chen. Selalu melegakan melihat orang yang kaucinta bahagia, bukan?

“Hahaha ... hah ... aduduh .... Kau benar-benar akan ditendang Ayah kalau sampai ketahuan membuka keran pemadam lagi, tahu!” Luna menggeleng-geleng. “Lagi pula, kau ini bukan berandal cilik yang dulu. Nyalimu pasti sudah hilang tertelan tumpukan pekerjaan!”

“Enak saja!” Chen meraih telapak Luna dan membawa si gadis menyeberang jalan. “Kau akan menjadi saksi bahwa aku masih lumayan berani untuk itu!”

Baiklah. Luna tahu Chen cuma bercanda, jadi dia tak khawatir soal keran pemadam di sudut perempatan. Ia jauh lebih khawatir pada suhu tangannya yang naik-turun tak jelas dalam genggaman operator radio taksi Rosario itu. Ya Tuhan, padahal Luna digandeng dalam rangka ‘mengajak bermain’, tetapi tangan Chen terasa besar dan nyaman dibanding tangan Luna yang kecil ....

_Walau masih seceria waktu SMA dulu, sebenarnya Chen sudah banyak berubah._

“Oke, waktunya main air!”

Tunggu. Luna baru sadar apa yang akan Chen lakukan.

“Oi, kau ... kau serius?!” bisik Luna pada kawannya yang sudah berlutut di samping keran pemadam merah. “Chen! Astaga, orang-orang melihatmu! Ada polisi yang sedang berpatroli pula!”

“Terus kenapa? Aku belum memamerkan keberanian—“

“Uh, aku tidak peduli lagi! Kau bikin malu!” Segera Luna menggamit lengan Chen sambil menutup muka; tepat waktu, keran itu nyaris saja mengeluarkan semua isinya gara-gara trik Chen yang mampu membuka katup keran tanpa kunci Inggris. “Ayo, kita pergi! Tidak usah tertawa, dasar jahil!”

Tapi, Chen masih terus terpingkal hingga mereka berbelok. _Well_ , Luna tidak terlalu keberatan mendengar tawa itu, sih. Toh tawa itu telah meredakan gejolak kesedihan yang tadi menyeretnya.

“Persis seperti tahun-tahun lalu, tetapi tanpa muncratan air.” Tiba-tiba Chen berucap, tawanya masih bersisa. “Bagaimana? Mau menelusuri kenangan-kenangan kita lagi? Sekalian cari angin.”

Luna berhenti berjalan. Sebuah tangga darurat di apartemen beberapa meter di depan membuatnya spontan terdampar pada kenangan yang memang lumayan ia rindukan. Terlepas dari segunung dilema yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan, waktu-waktu tenang seperti ini sangat ia butuhkan. Bibir merahnya yang lembut terkembang menjadi senyuman tipis dan kemudian ia menoleh pada Chen.

“Boleh, kalau kau tidak lelah.”

“Bagus! Aku tidak pernah lelah denganmu, kok, Luna,” Chen mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya pada tangga darurat apartemen tua di seberang, “Aku selalu menunggumu pulang. Andai Stanford dan Heights jaraknya sedekat jarak mereka di peta, yah ... aku bisa dengan mudah melompat ke tempatmu.”

“Atau aku naik kereta di atas garis hitam-putih simbol rel ke kantor Ayah untuk menemuimu.” Luna meneruskan perjalanan, tangannya masih bertautan dengan Chen. “Akan hebat sekali kalau aku disambut dengan kau yang menggedor-gedor pintu Ayah karena minta disembunyikan dari polisi, basah-kuyup habis menjebol keran pemadam. Seperti dulu.”

“O, ayolah. Aku kedengaran bodoh jadinya. Kau benar, sekarang aku tidak punya nyali buat memulai kerusuhan payah macam itu lagi,” aku Chen, “tapi jika diingat-ingat, ayahmu selalu baik padaku biar galak. Dia pasti menyembunyikanku di kantor dari polisi-polisi itu, memberiku baju ganti, dan kadang menawariku makan siang. Hah, kantor ternyata sudah jadi rumah keduaku sejak lama sekali, ya.”

Raut gembira Chen ketika merunut masa-masa awal remajanya memicu Luna berbicara lebih banyak tentang itu.

“Ya, kau dan Usnavi sudah menganggap kantor dan rumahku sebagai tempat tinggal kedua, sampai-sampai kalian _ngerap_ bersama dengan berisik di depan rumah dan menyulut amarah Ayah.”

“Aku bahkan masih ingat ekspresinya.” Chen berdeham, memperdalam suaranya menirukan sang bos, lalu mengerutkan kening hingga dua alisnya bertemu di tengah. “’Hei, jangan gaduh, Luna sedang belajar untuk tes masuk Stanford! Dasar anak-anak pemalas!’ Begitu katanya. Setelah itu, aku dan Usnavi akan langsung kabur tanpa penyesalan ... dan yah, saat itu aku tidak benar-benar memikirkanmu yang bekerja keras. Maaf, ya.”

Luna meninju pelan lengan atas Chen. “Buat apa minta maaf? Aku malah senang kau bersikap santai menanggapi omelan Ayah karena itu berarti kau telah terikat dengan pemukiman ini. Tak ada tempat yang lebih baik selain rumah dan kau sudah menganggap Heights sebagai rumahmu, maka kami-kami yang ada di sini juga sudah kaujadikan keluarga, kan?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum. “Meski bukan tanah airmu, setidaknya tempat ini sudah menjadi tempatmu pulang, Chen. Sama sepertiku.”

“Sama sepertimu,” ulang Chen. “Benar. Orang-orang di sini, termasuk aku, merupakan bagian dari keluarga besar yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Andai kau mulai merasa lelah di Stanford sana, ingatlah bahwa ketika liburan, kau akan selalu pulang dan bertemu dengan kami semua. Dengan _ku_. Dan, kau bisa mulai membagi beban itu.”

Bukan tanpa alasan Chen mengatakan ini. Kemuraman Luna dari detik ia baru datang dari Stanford jelas menampakkan bahwa gadis itu punya masalah, tetapi Chen tahu diri dan menahan lidahnya biar tidak sembarangan bertanya sehingga menyakiti si gadis. Pancingan ini (agak) berhasil; Luna menghela napas dalam dan bertanya balik.

“Kira-kira, akankah Heights menyambutku dengan bangga setelah aku kehilangan jalanku, Chen?”

‘Kehilangan jalan’ bisa diartikan banyak hal, semuanya mengarah pada hal-hal buruk. Sekarang ini, Chen memang masih belum dapat memastikan apa masalah yang Luna pendam, tetapi pertanyaan tadi membutuhkan jawaban dan Chen tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. ‘Luna yang kehilangan jalan’ akan tetap gemilang di mata Chen, tak akan berubah sampai kapan pun karena itu _Luna_. Ia yakin semua penduduk Heights juga akan memandang Luna demikian: cerdas dan pekerja keras.

“Mungkin kamu pernah merasa tak sanggup bangkit lagi, tetapi doa kami semua tidak pernah berhenti untukmu,” ujar Chen, menyamarkan kata ‘aku’ ke dalam ‘kami’. “Karena itu, kamu pasti akan menemukan jalanmu kembali. Selama ini, kamu sudah membuktikan betapa tangguh dirimu, betapa keras upayamu ... dan sebelum kau mencapai sesuatu pun, itu sudah membuatmu sangat hebat di mata kami.”

“Chen....”

“Lihat, langit saja setuju padaku,” Chen mendongak, sinar mentari musim panas menerangi wajahnya dan Luna tersipu. “Setiap kau pulang, langit Heights pasti cerah sebab ia bangga menyambutmu. Itulah keajaiban Luna Rosario!

“Jadi, Luna, percayalah,” dua telapak Chen mendarat lembut di bahu Luna, “kau bisa menemukan jalanmu dan meneruskan perjuanganmu. Setelahnya, kau akan mengubah dunia dan Heights bisa menyombong tentang itu sepanjang waktu. ‘Kami mengenalnya saat Heights masih menjadi rumahnya!’ Tidakkah itu keren?”

Sudut-sudut bibir Luna terangkat, senyumnya gemetar beriring riak-riak emosi yang tercermin pada manik beningnya. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima begitu banyak kasih sayang dari seluruh Heights (dan Chen) hanya karena ‘berhasil keluar’. Ia tidak boleh mundur dan mengecewakan mereka ...

... maka, benar kata Kevin, ia harus masuk lagi ke Stanford, bagaimanapun caranya, selama tidak menyakiti orang-orang perusahaan Rosario.

Air mata Luna jatuh sebutir.

“L-Luna, kau menangis?! Ma-Maaf, aku salah bicara, ya?” Chen yang panik segera memangkas jarak, ibu jarinya lalu menghapus tangis sunyi Luna. “Apa aku membuatmu tambah sedih?”

Namun, Luna menurunkan telapak Chen dan tertawa sengau.

“Barangkali, aku cuma terlalu bahagia mengetahui ada banyak orang yang mendukung studiku. Aku tidak mau menyerah, tidak _akan_ menyerah....”

“Semangat yang bagus, tetapi seperti yang kubilang, jangan memikul semuanya sendiri, ya.” Telapak Chen bergerak mengeringkan pipi Luna. “Jangan lupa, Heights setia menantimu.”

Luna mengangguk, masih memegang dua telapak Chen.

“Aku tak akan lupa.”

_Lagi pula, segala tentang kita diukir di tempat ini. Mana mungkin aku akan melupakannya?_

Luna menjamin ketahanan ingatannya dengan kalimat sederhana ini dan Chen tidak perlu bukti lebih. Senyum pemuda itu tampak lebih hangat dari senyumnya dalam mimpi-mimpi Luna selama di Stanford—dan segalanya tampak mudah lagi.

Toh Luna sudah di rumah sekarang.


	5. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau tahu aku tak akan menyentuh uang itu.”
> 
> “Dan, itulah kata-kata gadis yang memiliki segalanya!”

“Aku menjual perusahaan Rosario.”

Sebaris kalimat ini seketika mendinginkan kemeriahan perayaan Empat Juli di Kediaman Rosario. Ucapan Kevin barusan menyita perhatian keluarga dan semua tamunya, tak terkecuali Chen. Raut riangnya berangsur menegang selagi Camila mengerutkan kening pada sang suami sebelum tertawa canggung.

“Lelucon apa ini, Kevin?”

“Aku tidak bercanda, Cami. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Luna akan kembali ke Stanford bagaimanapun caranya. _Inilah_ caraku.”

Demi mendengar dirinya menjadi alasan utama ‘kekacauan’ ini, Luna bangkit dari kursinya tanpa pikir panjang.

“Tapi, Yah, aku—aku bisa mencari pekerjaan! A-Aku bisa mengambil kelas malam! Kau tak perlu—”

“Perjanjian sudah dibuat, Luna.”

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan pegawai-pegawaimu, Yah?” tanya Luna, nadanya sedikit meninggi dengan penekanan di bagian akhir. Diliriknya Chen yang termenung di seberang meja. Ritme napasnya mencepat.

“Kita berupaya dua puluh tahun untuk ini, Kevin,” sela Camila. “Aku membantumu mengurus surat-surat itu, melalui semua krisis itu, dan sekarang kau dengan begitu saja melepas perusahaan kita pada orang lain?”

“Perusahaan itu dibuat atas namaku. Selain itu, Rosario bukan badan kesejahteraan. Keluarga tetap harus kuutamakan di sini.”

Telapak Chen mengepal di atas pangkuan. “Di hari aku bergabung dengan perusahaan,” lirihnya kemudian, matanya lurus menentang Kevin, “kau mengatakan aku adalah keluargamu.”

“Itu dalam bisnis, sedangkan Luna adalah putriku dan urusannya jelas berbeda.”

“Tidak, kalian semua di Rosario adalah keluarga kami. Kevin, batalkan kontrak apa pun yang sudah kaubuat. _Segera_.” Camila sekali lagi memotong. Kevin tak semudah itu menerima. Luna yang merasa berdosa mencoba berpendapat, tetapi ia malah memicu emosi Kevin. Adu argumen yang mulanya hanya melibatkan Keluarga Rosario mulai menyeret Vanessa—pekerja di salon seberang yang Kevin olok ‘kelamaan terjebak di _barrio_ ’—juga Usnavi—yang berusaha menyelamatkan usahanya karena sebagian besar pekerja Kevin adalah pelanggan _bodega-_ nya.

Chen, dalam pusaran suara yang memperjuangkan kepentingan masing-masing, diam seribu bahasa. Ia sendiri tengah berjuang meredam badai yang menghantamnya tanpa peringatan, menguatkan dirinya dari dalam, sayang gagal dengan mengenaskan. Biarpun menghormati keputusan sulit Kevin untuk memenuhi biaya pendidikan Luna, ia masih sulit menerima sikap Kevin yang menentukan semuanya secara sepihak. Jika ia saja sekacau ini sekarang, bayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah Kevin mengumumkan secara resmi tentang penjualan perusahaan pada semua pegawai.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

“Aku mengerti.”

Sontak seluruh ruangan menjadi senyap ketika Chen angkat bicara. Gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai ruang makan mengiringinya saat ia bangkit.

“Terima kasih. Menyenangkan bekerja denganmu, Bos, tetapi aku tentu tidak akan menghalangi datangnya tahun-tahun menyenangkan putrimu di Stanford kelak. Jadi, aku permisi.”

Chen menegakkan tubuh dan berbalik menuju pintu, sementara Luna terpaku. Mimpi buruknya telah mewujud di depan mata, pedih menusuknya. Serta-merta, gadis itu berlari menuju sahabat kecilnya dan meraih tangannya.

“Aku akan membenahi semua ini, aku janji—“

“LUNA, MENJAUH DARINYA!”

Bentakan Kevin seolah mampu menggetarkan seluruh ruangan, tetapi hati Luna tidak cuma bergetar karenanya, melainkan langsung luluh-lantak, diterjang ketakutan. Lengan Chen terselip dari genggamannya dan pria muda itu tak lagi berpaling padanya. Luna tahu ke mana Chen akan pergi—sama seperti Vanessa dan Usnavi yang lama-lama jengkel dan angkat kaki—tetapi ia tak beranjak. Luna tak siap menerima tatapan Chen yang sarat kebencian meski ia sadar, ia sangat pantas mendapatkan itu untuk menghancurkan impian banyak orang di _barrio_.

***

Panas dari tiap teguk alkohol berpadu nikmat dengan suhu bar yang seperti di neraka. Dentum menyakitkan yang menyertai gerakan liar orang-orang menambah hebat efek memabukkan yang mendera Chen. Sesungguhnya, menyusul Usnavi dan Vanessa yang sedang bertanding untuk membuat satu sama lain cemburu di lantai dansa akan lebih menumpulkan perasaannya, tetapi ia terlalu letih. Rasa jengkel masih tak mau enyah dan cinta Chen untuk Luna pun masih terus bergerak mendepak perasaan buruk itu. Belum lagi kebingungannya mencari pekerjaan baru, bertumpuk dengan harapannya yang berubah jadi puing berkat penolakan terang-terangan dari ayah Luna. Jangan lupa rencananya membangun usaha sendiri dengan uang yang susah-payah ia kumpulkan selama ini. Dengan pemecatan tiba-tibanya, mampukah angan itu menjadi kenyataan?

Ah, sial.

Cairan keemasan yang membakar kerongkongan Chen jadikan pembilas segala lara malam itu, tak peduli sekabur apa pandangannya, setipis apa kesadarannya setelah menenggak minuman tersebut banyak-banyak. Jeda Chen mengisi ulang slokinya kian singkat, tegukan-tegukannya makin besar. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghilangkan Luna dari benaknya. _Sepenuhnya._

Namun, entah pada sloki keberapa, sosok yang mengganggu itu hadir di hadapan Chen, menyisihkan gelas agar perhatian Chen tersita.

“Kau terlalu banyak minum.”

“O, rupanya kau, si cantik yang menginjak-injak mimpi semua orang!” ujar Chen lantang. “Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini? Kau kan yang membuat kami kehilangan pekerjaan!”

“Aku minta maaf, aku betul-betul tak tahu Ayah akan berbuat sejauh itu .... Aku akan memperbaikinya, jadi tolong mengertilah ....”

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang di rumahmu tadi, _aku mengerti_. Aku mengerti bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir untukku.” Kalimat Chen timbul-tenggelam, tak jelas, tetapi setelah itu, ia mengangkat gelasnya tepat di depan wajah Luna. “ _Toast_ , Nona, untuk akhir dari segalanya!”

Kontan Luna memejam; sepercik alkohol dari gelas Chen nyaris memasuki matanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut menahan tangis. Gawat.

“Kau tahu aku tak akan menyentuh uang hasil penjualan perusahaan itu.”

“Dan, itulah kata-kata gadis yang memiliki segalanya! Aku, si buta, tetap mengejar gadis itu walau ada dinding di depanku yang bernama Kevin Rosario!”

“Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Ayah di hadapanku!” teriak Luna, tak suka nama ayahnya diseret-seret. “Kau tidak pernah cukup memahaminya!”

“Ya, memang. Kalian memang sulit kupahami sebab aku tak pernah cukup baik di mata kalian.” Chen mendorong gelasnya yang setengah penuh ke genggaman Luna. “Kalau tak mau minum itu, sebaiknya pulang saja pada ayahmu dan ceritakan lagi segala keburukanku padanya. Dia akan suka itu.”

Sedikit terhuyung, Chen beranjak dan menyambar begitu saja seorang gadis sebagai pasangannya di lantai dansa, lalu lesap ditelan kerumunan. Sementara itu, Luna mencengkeram gelasnya kuat-kuat. Percuma. Chen tidak bakal memperhatikan kata-katanya lantaran bagi pemuda itu, kini Luna tidak lebih dari seseorang yang memustahilkan berbagai kemungkinan. Ditandaskannya isi gelas Chen demi meredakan nyeri di kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. Tak sengaja ia meneguk dari tepian sloki di mana bibir Chen sebelumnya melekat; hangat yang tertinggal di sana menyapa lembut bibir Luna, membangkitkan sesal, menambah sesak dadanya. Gadis itu tersengal saat meletakkan gelas—dengan setengah membanting—ke meja bar. 

Malam baru dimulai.

Lantai dansa yang pengap menjadi pelarian Luna selanjutnya. Tak ia hiraukan berapa banyak orang yang berebut udara dengannya selama ia bisa menikmati waktu dan melupakan Chen. Tetes-tetes peluh yang berlomba menuruni kening dan pelipis tidak menghalangi pesonanya memancar, maka mudah saja bagi Luna menggaet seorang pemuda untuk menari dengannya. Hitung-hitung pembalasan; mengapa Luna harus meratap sendiri jika Chen di seberang sana bersenang-senang sesukanya?

Semakin larut malam, semakin kencang musik yang diputar, dan orang-orang di bar tambah semangat melepaskan diri dari berbagai tekanan. Ledakan kembang api Empat Juli di luar bar membakar gairah berpesta. Namun, rupanya, ada efek samping yang ditimbulkan suasana hingar-bingar ketika udara sangat lembab dan gerah, apalagi beberapa di antara pengunjung bar sedang mabuk berat sekaligus patah hati. Semula, memang hanya orang-orang di dekat pintu masuk yang saling beradu tinju memperebutkan satu wanita. Lambat-laun, Usnavi ikut tersulut begitu si seksi Vanessa meliukkan tubuh dengan asyiknya di antara pria-pria dekat meja bar. Chen pun sama dengan Usnavi—lebih parah, bahkan. Pada detik retinanya menangkap bayangan Luna bersama seorang pria, Chen meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi rekan dansanya sebelumnya, lalu menerobos kerumunan, lurus menuju Luna, dan melayangkan bogem mentah pada pria yang merengkuh si putri Rosario.

“Chen!” pekik Luna saat Chen mencekal tangannya. “Lepas—apa yang kaulakukan?”

Tidak berjawab. Jemari Chen mengerat di sekeliling pergelangan tangan Luna, menyakiti si gadis, tetapi ketidakpeduliannya lebih mengusik Luna. Bisa saja Luna menganggap itu murni akibat mabuk, sayang Luna terlanjur mengetahui apa yang Chen sembunyikan sejak ayahnya menyatakan perusahaan Rosario dijual. Tanpa picuan stres, tak mungkin Chen bertindak sekasar itu, semabuk apa pun dia. Si pria muda dapat berbuat lebih kejam dari sekadar menyeret Luna tanpa arah yang jelas begini ... dan kecemasan akan hal itu memaksa Luna terus memberontak. Segera setelah bebas, Luna cepat-cepat bersembunyi dari Chen yang kembali mengejarnya ...

... selanjutnya gelap.

***

“Kyaaa!”

“ _Que paso **[1]**_?”

“ _Vino el apagon, ay dios **[2]**_!”

“Tenang, semuanya, tenang!”

“Tidak! Jose, kita harus bagaimana?”

“Cahaya ponsel! Nyalakan ponselmu!”

“Buka pintu barnya!”

Gelombang-gelombang panik ini menyapa rungu Chen yang terimpit orang-orang hingga nyaris pingsan. Gemetar ia raih ponselnya di saku dan mengaktifkannya, menerangi sekitar meski tak seberapa. Napasnya terputus-putus; keadaan riuh macam ini mengikis pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya, menyiksanya perlahan-lahan, tetapi ia belum boleh pergi. Satu nama terngiang dalam benaknya yang kalut—dan ia memanggil:

“Luna! Luna! Kau di mana? Tolong, ada yang melihat Luna Rosario? Luna!”

Tubuh Chen yang limbung beberapa kali menumbuk pengunjung bar lain, memancing beragam reaksi. Sebagian mengumpat, sebagian tak acuh, seseorang bahkan merenggut kerah bajunya, siap menghajar, tetapi Chen tanggap menepis dan menghindari keramaian. Pandangannya beredar ke seluruh penjuru bar; nihil hasilnya. Yang tampak hanya campuran warna hitam-kuning-putih, kombinasi kegelapan dan pendar layar ponsel, melekuk, berputar ....

_Luna, aku tak bisa menemukanmu ...._

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dan Chen hanyut dalam arus tersebut. Kendati demikian, maniknya enggan beralih dari dalam bar. Siapa tahu Luna tidak menemukan jalan keluar? Andai Chen sanggup, ia pasti sudah membelah arus manusia ini demi menggapai Luna. Untuk sekarang, si pemuda terpaksa pasrah: koordinasi yang jelek membuatnya terempas ke jalan usai keluar bar. Jika bukan karena Luna, ia tak akan bangkit dan memerintahkan kakinya terus berjalan. Satu tangannya menyusuri dinding-dinding bangunan untuk menyangga badan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mempertahankan nyala senter ponsel.

“Luna! Luna!” Parau suara Chen kalah oleh bunyi kaca pecah dan klakson mobil yang bersahutan. Mengerjap-ngerjap dengan kewaspadaan tinggal seperempat, Chen baru sadar keadaan di luar bar sangat rawan. Berandal-berandal selalu beraksi setiap ada perayaan, termasuk Empat Juli, dan kondisi mati listrik yang melanda seluruh blok menunjang pergerakan mereka. Hanya letupan kembang api dari festival di kota yang menjadi sumber cahaya orang-orang Heights malam ini. Akan sangat berbahaya bila seorang gadis tak sengaja berada di antara perang lempar botol bir yang dicetuskan para berandal itu tanpa tahu jalan pulang.

Dalam hati, Chen merutuki perbuatannya yang menjauhi Luna tanpa mengantisipasi hal-hal seperti ini.

_Luna tak boleh sampai terluka! Gagal menjaga Luna artinya aku benar-benar tak berguna di mata Kevin!_

Sekeping serpihan botol menggores bagian kaki Chen yang tak terlindung sepatu maupun celana. Perihnya tak menghentikan Chen berkeliling mencari Luna, berteman keraguan yang memuakkan. Bisakah ia membenci Luna, sebesar apa pun peran gadis itu dalam mengobrak-abrik masa depannya? Mampukah ia mengabaikan Luna jika gadis itu terancam seperti saat ini? Relakah ia dihapus Kevin dari kisah Luna semata karena latar belakangnya yang bukan seorang Latino? Baik-baik sajakah hatinya seperginya Luna ke Stanford nanti, membiarkan dirinya dalam penantian panjang sekali lagi?

Persetan dengan semua rasa sakit ini!

“Chen! Chen!”

Kontan Chen membelalak. Itu suara yang ia cari! Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang—

—dan gadisnya, Nona Rosario bersurai sebahu itu, hendak menembus ‘zona brutal’ para berandal demi menemukan dirinya.

“Lu-na ....

“Luna ....

“Luna, awas!!!”

Luna terkesiap. Tahu-tahu, Chen sudah menariknya ke sisi jalan, mengurungnya dengan dua lengan, dan membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga botol bir yang dilempar sembarang oleh seorang berandal ke arah mereka, alih-alih mengenai Luna, menumbuk bahu Chen. Botolnya tidak pecah hingga jatuh ke aspal, tetapi jeritan Chen sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa besar benturan tersebut berdampak pada bahunya. Mengerahkan sisa tenaganya, Chen menghindarkan Luna sejauh-jauhnya dari kerusuhan.

Pada rambu pemberhentian bus, akhirnya Chen tumbang. Badannya tersandar lesu ke tiang rambu dan merosot hingga menyentuh trotoar. Dipeganginya bahu kanannya yang masih kaku seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terserak.

“Setidaknya, tempat ini sepi dan aman, tetapi kau harus ... segera pulang ....” engah Chen diselipi desis kesakitan.“Sebentar... aku a-kan mengantarmu....”

“Jangan konyol, Chen! Kau mabuk dan terluka!” Cerahnya kembang api memperjelas kengerian pada mata bening Luna. “Aku yang akan mengantarmu. Bahumu yang satu tak apa-apa?”

“Luna, Bos pasti ... mencarimu sekarang ini .... Pulanglah ....”

“Tidak sampai kau juga pulang dengan selamat,” geleng Luna sebelum menyampirkan lengan kiri Chen ke pundaknya. “Ayo. Tangga daruratmu sudah kelihatan, bertahanlah.”

 _Kepala batu, sama seperti ayahnya_ , batin Chen. Bukan berarti ia tak suka. Bagaimana Luna bersikeras memosisikan lengannya yang berkali-kali meluncur lemah melewati bahu merupakan sebentuk perhatian yang entah dari mana lagi bisa diperoleh. Dengan ini, perasaan Chen pada Luna terbukti tidak searah. Luna membalas tindakan Chen dengan cara yang sama persis, menyingkirkan gengsi dan kegentaran, seakan sudah memaafkan Chen tanpa perlu diminta.

Alangkah cintanya Chen pada gadis ini.

Kabut secara bertahap mengaburkan penglihatan Chen. Sadar bahwa ia tak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum malam ini diakhiri, tangan si pemuda berpindah, dari yang semula menggantung di bahu Luna menjadi ke belakang kepala Luna, bermain sejenak dengan helai-helai halus rambut sang kekasih. Lembut tapi tanpa buang tempo, Chen memangkas jarak antara wajah mereka ...

“Maaf.”

... dan bersama letupan kembang api Empat Juli sebagai latar belakang, bibir keduanya bertemu. Saling menyapu. Mencuri degup dan helaan napas haru. Mengantarkan berupa-rupa pesan dengan jujur tanpa sepatah kata. Kelopak mata Luna tertutup lambat, telapak mungilnya menyentuh sudut rahang Chen, memperdalam ciuman.

Ingatan Chen tentang manis-pahit-gelap-terang malam Empat Juli terputus sampai di situ.

 

[1] que paso?: (Spanyol) apa yang terjadi?

[2] vino el apagon, ay dios!: (Spanyol) mati lampu, ya Tuhan!


	6. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa pun bisa terjadi sebelum matahari terbit.”

Sang surya belum beranjak dari peraduan, tetapi Luna tidak ingin melanjutkan tidur, bahkan setelah malam sepanjang kemarin. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal akibat terlelap dalam posisi menekuk di kursi samping ranjang Chen; ia memang terlalu lelah sebelumnya hingga tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan tempat buat mengempaskan tubuhnya. Namun, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melemparkan diri di kasur, lebih tepatnya _di sisi Chen_ —yang waktu itu terlalu mabuk untuk memikirkan matang-matang setiap tindakan. Chen bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya dari sekadar mencium jika Luna berbaring di sebelahnya, lemah nan tak terlindung.

Gugup, Luna mengangkat tangannya yang semula tersandar lampai pada pegangan tangga darurat apartemen Chen. Telunjuk dan jari tengah si gadis Latino mencari sisa-sisa rasa Chen di bibirnya, mengingat tiap cinta yang melekat. Ciuman semalam jelas bukan semata-mata akibat pengaruh alkohol. Ada kejujuran dan keengganan berpisah di sana yang begitu sulit diungkapkan dalam keadaan sadar penuh, apalagi beragam masalah tengah mengimpit mereka. Luna mengerti bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini, ego mesti dinomorduakan demi kebaikan semua pihak. Bagaimana mungkin Luna masih berusaha mempertahankan keinginannya bersama Chen, sementara ayahnya jungkir-balik menyelamatkan sebuah asa di Stanford? Sebagai putri Rosario yang terbiasa menurut, ia paham tanggung jawab dan Chen harus ia relakan supaya tanggung jawab itu dapat terpenuhi.

Sayang, menganggap perasaannya pada Chen hanya cinta anak muda yang mudah datang mudah pergi tidak lantas meredam gemuruh dalam dada Luna.

“Kau di sini, rupanya. Pantas aku tak menemukanmu dari tadi.”

Sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya, Luna sudah mendengar langkah-langkah berat diiringi pergerakan beberapa benda di dalam apartemen—yang bermakna Chen telah terjaga—tetapi gadis itu tidak menduga dirinya akan diselimuti dari belakang oleh si tuan rumah. Tertunduk dalam, Luna ragu-ragu menyentuh lengan Chen yang terlingkar padanya.

“Bagaimana bahumu?”

“Sudah baikan, kok. Yah, agak linu sedikit, kadang-kadang.”

Hangat yang menyebar dari Chen sejenak menenangkan Luna, tetapi satu sisi dirinya menolak berada terlalu lama dalam rengkuhan itu. Sesuatu terasa salah dan Luna, biar tak tega mengungkapkan, memaksa lidahnya berujar:

“Aku harus pulang. Ayah pasti mencariku.”

Chen yang kehilangan kendali seperti semalam pasti akan berang atau—minimal—menanggapi ini secara sinis. Alih-alih respon negatif, Luna justru mendapati raut terluka yang buru-buru disamarkan dengan senyum getir pada wajah kekasihnya, ekspresi yang menahannya lebih lama di tempat. Perlahan, Chen menurunkan tangan dari Luna sebelum mengecup singkat puncak kepala gadis itu.

“Kau benar. Kau mesti pergi ke tempatmu seharusnya berada: ke ayahmu, lalu ke Stanford,” Embusan napas Chen yang berat menerpa bahu Luna, “tetapi tidak kepadaku. Untukmu, barangkali itu yang terbaik.”

Tidak. Betapapun sejalannya kalimat putus asa Chen dengan pikiran Luna, hati Luna jadi gelisah menangkap nada menyerah si pemuda. Ia berbalik, gemetar menangkup wajah Chen dengan dua telapak, membiarkan begitu saja selimut Chen terjatuh di dekat kaki. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus mata Chen—yang kali ini lebih memilih menghindari gejolak di balik selaput beningnya.

“Setelah melindungiku dan mencuri ciumanku, kau melepaskanku semudah itu saja?” Suara Luna sedikit meninggi, “Kau mencintaiku. Kau _menginginkanku_ , ya kan?”

“Ya, memang.” Mencegah ngilu, Chen berhati-hati menggerakkan lengan kanannya buat memindahkan telapak Luna ke sisi tubuh kembali. “Hanya untuk saat ini, kau belum bisa menjadikanku sebagai tempat pulangmu.”

Selimut yang terserak mengalihkan perhatian Chen selanjutnya. Ia berlutut dan dengan susah-payah menggunakan dua tangan untuk mengambil selimut itu, tetapi kelengahan menyebabkan serangan nyeri pada bahunya kambuh. Luna yang cemas segera merendahkan tubuh, meraih lipatan-lipatan kusut di sisi tangga darurat, lalu bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu untuk Chen. Cepat si pria muda menggeleng kendati napas tersendatnya jelas menandakan sakit yang belum hilang.

“Lihat, deh,” kekeh Chen, “tanganku saja susah digerakkan. Bagaimana aku mampu menjagamu sekarang?”

“Memarmu dapat disembuhkan nanti. Kita tidak harus berpisah cuma karena alasan sesepele itu.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kita berpisah selamanya.” Chen merapatkan selimut ke tubuh Luna; jam-jam sebelum fajar di musim panas ternyata lumayan dingin juga. “Aku bilang, kita mungkin bersama, tetapi _tidak sekarang_. Kau pasti paham akan pentingnya studimu dan arti prestasimu buat Bos Kevin serta Nyonya Camila, bukan? Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa dengan menahanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Juga tentang pekerjaanku, sebetulnya itu bukan masalah besar jika dipikirkan baik-baik. Aku bisa memulai bisnisku sendiri di luar Heights dengan uang simpananku, seperti ayahmu dulu yang rela meninggalkan Puerto Rico untuk membangun perusahaan Rosario.

“Namun, demi memenuhi kepentingan-kepentingan itu, tidak ada jalan bagi kita selain sementara menempuh jalan yang berbeda.” Punggung jari Chen membelai pipi Luna, “Jangan takut sebab itu bukan berarti kita benar-benar putus kontak dan aku serta-merta berhenti merebut hati Bos Kevin. Aku masih akan tetap mencari jalan agar ia merestui hubungan kita, mungkin akan sulit karena aku juga harus membuat jalanku sendiri di waktu bersamaan ...

“... tetapi cintamu masih akan bersamaku, benar?”

 _Tentu_ , dalam hati Luna menyahut; ia yakin Chen tidak membutuhkan jawaban lisan. Si gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memeluk sang kekasih, kepalannya meremas kaus Chen kuat di bagian punggung, tampak berat hati memutuskan. Berhubung tadi malam mereka berdua sama-sama emosi, wajar jika segala rintangan yang menghalangi mereka memperoleh segalanya terlihat buruk. Akan tetapi, usai meninjau ulang beberapa hal dengan kepala dingin, Luna dan Chen jadi mengerti bahwa kebersamaan mereka, studi di Stanford, dan pekerjaan di Rosario tidak bisa berjalan sekaligus; ketiganya adalah pilihan.

Masalahnya, Kevin kepalang menentukan studi di Stanford sebagai opsi yang harus Luna ambil—dan dua opsi lain terpaksa dieliminasi.

“Baiklah, kurasa kita berdua sama-sama setuju kalau aku harus masuk lagi ke Stanford.” Secercah semangat yang melegakan Chen temukan dalam kata-kata Luna. “Kau pun kelihatannya teguh melepaskan pekerjaanmu, berarti waktu yang kita miliki bersama tidak banyak. Aku memang harus pulang, tetapi setidaknya ... bolehkah aku menunggu matahari terbit denganmu?”

Lembut Chen mengusap rambut Luna selagi ia menjawab.

“Mengapa tidak? Apa pun bisa terjadi sebelum matahari terbit.”

... sebab ketika mentari membawa pagi ke langit, Luna dan Chen akan mulai merajut langkah menuju tikungan yang berlawanan arah. Sejenak, Luna merasa sesak membayangkan berapa jauh jarak yang mungkin terbentang antara dirinya dengan Chen. Beruntung, Chen mahir mengganti pemikiran-pemikiran menyedihkan dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, mengukir momen yang cukup bahagia buat dikenang kelak. Pemuda itu menanamkan cinta di mana-mana—pada tiap gurauan dan kalimat acak, pada kulit Luna yang ia kecupi, pada bahu sempit di mana ia melingkarkan sebelah lengan—sehingga Luna tidak akan pernah lupa betapa besar kasih yang akan menunggunya saat semua kesusahan telah dilalui.

“ _Recuérdame_ , Chen.”

“Apa?”

Aslinya, Luna menggumamkan ini tanpa bermaksud menyampaikannya pada Chen, tetapi kesunyian menjelang fajar mengakibatkan suara selirih apa juga terdengar jelas. Pipi Luna merona ketika ia mengulang jalinan aksara yang menggambarkan harapannya tersebut.

“ _Recuérdame_ ,” –lantas ia menengadah—“tahu artinya?”

Senyum Chen terulas manis.

“’Ingat aku’?”

“Tepat. Kosakatamu sudah bertambah, ya,” puji Luna. “Biar kucoba kata lain. Um ... _llamame_?”

“’Hubungi aku’?”

“Sekali lagi benar. Bagaimana dengan _amame_?”

Kata yang ini tampaknya lumayan melambungkan Chen; lihat bagaimana ia jadi salah tingkah dan menyembunyikan tawa malunya di belantara rambut Luna kemudian.

“’Cintai aku’?”

Giliran Luna yang tertawa kecil seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Chen. “Tiga dari tiga benar semua. Kamu hebat.”

“Aku bisa membaca niatmu; kau cuma ingin menggodaiku dengan berpura-pura menebakiku, bukan? Dasar jahil.”

“Hehe, ketahuan.”

“Pasti lah. Akan kubalas kau.” Chen menggelitik si gadis menggunakan ujung hidung, meloloskan tawa yang lebih lepas sebelum Luna terbungkam oleh satu bisikan mendebarkan. “Bagaimana kau mengatakan ‘cium aku’?”

Denyut dalam dada Luna begitu intens hingga Chen mungkin bisa merasakannya di permukaan kulit. Sebisa-bisanya, gadis itu melapisi suaranya agar tidak terdengar ingin merasakan ciuman Chen sungguhan (sudah berapa kali Chen mencuri kesempatan, omong-omong?), hanya sebatas menerjemahkan. Sialnya, _desah itu_ masih terselip di antara suku kata yang Luna ucapkan.

“ _Besame._ ”

... dan sesuai ‘perintah’, Chen mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Luna. Belum selesai Luna mendamaikan buncah-buncah tak keruan yang dipicu sentuhan ini, Chen malah berbisik lagi di sela kegiatannya memanjakan sang kekasih.

“Kalau ‘peluk aku’?”

“ _A ... Abrazame._ ” Patahan Latin Luna direspons Chen dengan dekapan beserta belaian, begitu lembut hingga Luna seolah lumer oleh hangatnya bara asmara. Si gadis memejam, memasukkan segala macam sensasi ini dalam kotak memorinya agar ia ingat ada seseorang yang senantiasa menantinya. Lengan Luna menggelayut pada leher Chen, bergantung ke sana karena takut jatuh dan pecah berantakan jika lepas dari pemuda itu.

Seberkas cahaya di ufuk timur menginterupsi keasyikan dua sejoli di tangga darurat. Mengakhiri ciuman nyaris berbarengan, Luna dan Chen menoleh ke arah segaris lembayung yang menandai awal dari bab baru kisah mereka. Raut Luna memuram saat Chen bertanya.

“Bagaimana kau menyebut ‘fajar’, Luna?”

Sekali lagi Luna menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Chen, meredam kesedihan sebelum meluber menjadi isak. “ _Al amanecer_ ,” ujarnya kemudian. “Fajar telah datang. Aku harus pergi sesuai janjiku tadi.”

“Akan kuantar kau menemui ayahmu; aku harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam kemarin supaya tidak ada salah paham. Yang penting, jangan mengubah keputusanmu lagi. ‘Aku akan melanjutkan studi di Stanford’, katakan itu dengan tegas dan buat Bos Kevin bangga.” Chen menaikkan dagu Luna. “Berjanjilah untuk terus berjuang sampai jalan kita bertemu. Ya?”

“Mm-hm.” Luna mengangguk mantap. “ _Para siempre **[1]**._ ”

Dua kata saja, singkat tapi penuh makna. Luna telah menyatakan komitmennya dengan cara yang paling Chen suka. Satu kecupan terakhir ditanam Chen di kening si gadis Rosario dan, dengan tingkat kefasihan yang menakjubkan, ditirukannya kata-kata Luna barusan.

“ _Para siempre._ ”

* * *

“Ke mana saja kamu pergi?! Kami sampai setengah gila mencarimu!!!”

Semua orang tua tak akan tenang jika anak mereka (anak tunggal, pula) hilang tak tahu rimbanya pada malam Empat Juli yang rusuh. Kevin dan Camila bukan pengecualian; mereka hanya tidur beberapa menit karena sibuk menghubungi semua kontak yang mungkin menyambungkan mereka dengan Luna. Percuma, sebenarnya. Banyak ponsel ikut mati akibat kelumpuhan daya, beberapa nomor yang dapat dihubungi pun tidak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Semburan kemarahan Camila pada Luna pagi itu sangat bisa dimengerti, jadi Luna tidak mencoba membela diri.

“Maafkan aku, Ibu ....”

“Jawab ibumu, Nona Muda, ke mana kau semalam?” tanya Kevin.

“Aku pergi ke bar kemarin dan kemudian lampu padam. Kegelapan membuatku tersesat, tetapi seseorang menolongku .... Dia ....” Luna berpaling ke pintu kantor ayahnya takut-takut, mengalihkan pandangan orang tuanya ke arah yang sama.

Alangkah geramnya Kevin begitu sosok Chen muncul di ambang pintu.

“Bos, Nyonya Camila, bolehkah aku minta waktu sebentar?”

“Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar menjauh dari putriku?” potong Kevin gusar. “Apa tidak cukup mengatakan itu secara halus padamu? Perlukah aku menegaskannya dengan cara yang lebih keras?”

Luna menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya yang dingin dan basah di depan dada, memanjatkan doa dalam ketegangan, sementara Chen menelan mentah-mentah kemarahan (mantan) atasannya tanpa menampakkan kegentaran.

“Tidak, Bos.”

“Jelaskan apa yang kaulakukan dengan putri kami semalam.” Camila masuk dalam percakapan, nadanya datar mengintimidasi.

“Kami bertemu di bar. Padamnya listrik sempat memisahkan kami. Semua orang tumpah ke jalan dan di tengah kekacauan, kami bertemu lagi. Luna membantuku yang sedang mabuk untuk menemukan jalan pulang. Dia merawatku hingga pagi ini dan memilih menginap di apartemenku karena terlalu lelah. Kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak melakukan apa pun yang kalian cemaskan,” jelas Chen.

“’Tidak melakukan apa pun yang kalian cemaskan’, huh? Kaupikir bisa mendapat persetujuanku untuk masuk dalam keluarga ini dengan kebohongan macam itu? Chen, aku mengajarimu banyak hal, dari mengemudi sampai memasang dasi, dan kau membalasku seperti ini?” bentak Kevin.

“Aku tidak berbohong—“

“Kaukira kau sepadan dengan putriku? Sadarlah di tingkat mana dirimu berada sekarang!”

“Tidak ada yang sepadan dengan putrimu di Heights, Bos. Tidak seorang pun.”

“Kau tak akan kuterima di keluarga ini, _entiendes **[2]**_?”

“Sangat jelas, Bos, dan aku menerima keputusan itu, maka aku akan segera membereskan barang-barangku di kantor. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu dan Nyonya Camila, tetapi sekarang, aku harus membantu diri sendiri di tempat yang baru. Dengan begitu, suatu saat, aku berharap jalanku dan jalan Luna akan menyatu.” Demi Tuhan, Chen seakan sungguh-sungguh mengungkapkan salam perpisahan, meruntuhkan pertahanan Luna di dalam. “Jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan langsung membersihkan loker sekarang.”

Suasana mendadak canggung. Kevin rupanya tidak mengantisipasi ketenangan Chen ini sebab bagaimana tidak sopannya Chen pada acara makan malam kemarin masih belum lenyap dari benaknya. Luna juga tidak berontak, diam seribu bahasa, menunggu waktunya berbicara sembari memandang Chen sendu (sedangkan yang dipandang berupaya menjaga fokusnya terus ke Tuan Rosario). Camila yang mulai tersentuh mengurungkan niatnya angkat suara, memberi Kevin keheningan yang dibutuhkan untuk berpikir jernih.

Dan, Kevin membuang napas keras.

“Masuklah. Cepat bereskan lokermu. Aku, Camila, dan Luna harus bicara bertiga.”

“Baik.”

Tidak ada kata atau tatap ditukar tatkala Chen berjalan melintasi Luna. Semua hal penting terkait perusahaan Rosario dan studi di Stanford sudah tersampaikan pada satu sama lain dan itu cukup. Mengunci perasaan pada Chen rapat-rapat di bagian terbelakang relung kalbunya, Luna mendekati Kevin untuk membuka pembahasan mengenai masa depannya.

“Ayah ... jadi perusahaan ini sudah resmi dijual untuk memenuhi biayaku ke Stanford, bukan?”

“Aku benci mengakui ini, tetapi ya, Ayah sudah menjual perusahaan Rosario.” Camila mendahului suaminya berucap. “Kuharap memang itu yang terbaik buat kita.”

_“Untukmu, barangkali itu yang terbaik.”_

Memutar balik kata-kata Chen beberapa jam lalu kian meyakinkan Luna bahwa jalan ke mana ia melangkah sudah benar.

“Aku bisa kembali ke Stanford?”

“Bukan _bisa_ , melainkan _harus_ , Luna.”

Desakan Kevin nyatanya tidak diperlukan. Sudut-sudut bibir Luna terangkat tipis, tulus, dan dia memeluk ayahnya tanpa malu-malu.

“Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu. Pada kesempatan keduaku di universitas ini, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi!”

 

* * *

 

[1] para siempre: (Spanyol) selamanya

[2] entiendes?: (Spanyol) mengerti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini mantan otp favorit, tapi baca dan ngedit ini lagi masih bikin baper daripada ngedit fic yg lebih baru. hmmmm


End file.
